If it's worse, if it's better
by 2003lollypop
Summary: Merlin is observing the knights train when Mordred cuts his arm. Merlin imediatly starts to baby him and the knights start to question. Their family tree is revealed. Merlin/Morgana Good!Mordred Evil(-ish)!Morgana


**I have wrote many stories on wattpad with the username 2003lollypop however, this is my first story to be posted on here. It is only short, it was a random idea that I got and couldn't find a story with the same idea. If you want to use the idea to make a better story please feel free to do so. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **P.s I don't own anything (sadly) except the idea.**

Arthur, the knights and Merlin were all on the training field and, as the names suggests, they were training. Well the knights were, Merlin was sitting to the side sharpening and cleaning swords.

Merlin stopped to observe as Mordred and Elyan fought. Elyan lunged for the first swing to Mordreds side, but that was easily parried. Mordred blocked a few more blows before aiming some himself. They continued on until Elyan won. During the fight Mordred had gained a small cut on his upper arm, which Arthur pointed out.

"Mordred, do you want that checked?" Arthur pointed to the injury.

"Oh no, it's fine. I didn't even notice." Mordred grinned.

"Mordred let me check it." Merlin stated across the field, all head turned to him.

"No it's fine, honestly." Mordred replied.

"It could get infected, let me check it." Merlin persisted.

"I said it's fine!" Mordred raised his voice slightly.

"Mordred Ambrosius! Here, now!" Merlin said in a demanding tone, that none of the knights had heard before, while pointing to the space on the bench next to him. The knights continued to watch as Mordred sighed and slumped down to sit next to Merlin.

"Don't raise your voice, what have I said about that? It could get infected, you could become ill, it could be worse. Then what would your mother say about that?" Merlin told him as he tore off fresh bandages from a cloth in his medical bag. Mordred didn't reply to Merlins question.

"What would your mother say about that?" Merlin repeated himself.

"Has Merlin acted like that with any of you?" Gwaine asked the other knights quietly, they all shook their head.

" _If it's worse, it is my fault. If it's better, it's my success."_ Mordred answered Merlin, quoting his mother. Merlin wrapped the bandage around Mordreds arm.

"That's right, and now that I have checked it, it's going to get better." Merlin grinned.

"You don't have to baby me." Mordred complained. The knights, mostly Gwaine, laughed at this. To them Mordred was practically a baby, being the youngest knight at only fifteen.

"I baby you because I care. Now what kind of father would I be if I didn't care." Merlin said casually, looking at his son.

"Father?!" The knights flipped. Merlin and Mordred looked up, confused.

" _Your_ Mordreds _father_!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Yes. Why did you we had some strange, coincidental familiar looks?" Merlin laughed.

"I never even noticed that." Percival laughed.

"Wait, so if your Mordreds father..." Gwaine grinned, "Who is the mother?" The knights all laughed at the question.

"Mor-" Mordred was cut off but Merlins hand over his mouth before he could say his mothers name.

"We went over this, you can't mention your mothers name to anyone in Camelot?" Merlin hissed.

"Wha bou dem?" Mordred asked, his voice still muffled by Merlins hand, pointing to the knights and Arthur.

"Especially not them." Merlin finished before he removed his hand from Mordreds mouth and held onto his wrist as he pulled Mordred across the field and into the castle, out of sight. Leaving the knights in utter bewilderment.

"Merlin is a father." Arthur tried to let it sink in.

"Merlin is Mordreds father." Leon added.

"Mordred is Merlins son." Percival included.

"Who is the mother?!" Gwaine exclaimed.

The next day Mordred was in the armory removing his armour from training. Merlin had already left so the knights took their chance and cornered the young knight.

"Hey Mordred." The knights greeted him.

"Hey." Mordred replied warily, guessing it wasn't a social call as such.

"So... about yesterday..." Arthur started.

"What about yesterday?" Mordred tried to be oblivious.

"About us finding out that Merlin is your father. Which I still can't get my head around, like really, _Merlin..._ a _father."_

"And a very good one aswell." Mordred told them.

"Yes, well we can't help but wonder... who is your mother?" Arthur said quickly.

"Oh! You know I can't say."

"Come on Mordred. We just want to know who Merlin does in his spare time." Gwaine smirked.

"Gwaine, remember they are my parents so I would prefer not to have images of that in my head." The knights laughed. "I'll give you a clue if your so desperate."

"Whats the clue?" Percival asks and the knights all nod along.

Mordred just simply looked at Arthur and said, "We are related." Then walked out of the armoury. It clicked in all of their heads.

"Oh God! I can't believe it, Merlin and.. Oh God!" Arthur tried not to be revolted but couldn't help it.

"I know, that's disgusting. Merlin and Uther!"

"GWAINE!"

 **Dunno if this is any good. Please favourite and review, it would mean alot to me. I had the idea but mostly made it up as i went along. This was all written in one sitting so sorry if it is bad because it is 5AM.**


End file.
